Prehistoric Park: Inside their World
by nphillips0115
Summary: Prehistoric Park is filled with many unique species of instinct animals. But how do they feel about living in the park? What happens when the camera isn't focused on them? Find out in this story.
1. Terence

A loud chirping noise roused Terence from his sleep.

His eyes take a moment to focus. It is still dark right now, with only the moon providing illumination. Barring a chirps from crickets, it is also very quiet, with no calls of raptors filing the air.

After letting out a tyrannosaur-sized yawn, the young male stood up, taking care to avoid waking his sleeping family. After shaking off the last holds of sleep, he began to take in his new surroundings.

The obvious difference between their new territory and their old one was that it had much greater plant coverage then before. While the heart of their original territory had been mostly barren Earth, this one was far greener, with plants covering almost all of the ground. Interestingly, the foliage on the ground was also unlike anything he had seen before, as there were no branches or hard stems, only leaves.

Furthermore, it was... Warmer here that it was in their old territory. It had been getting cooler ever year there, but now it felt much more temperate. The change was surprising, but not unwelcome.

Before Terence could remember any of the other differences between this land and the one he had left, a yipping sound caught his attention. Turning toward it, Terence found himself staring at a strange creature.

It was a mammal of some sort, the furry coat proved that beyond any doubt. It had a reddish-brown coat on its back, while its belly was white. The long face, sharp teeth and forward facing eyes indicated it was a predator. It appeared that it was eating some kind of bird, and had not yet noticed the tyrannosaur.

After taking another bite out of the bird, it yipped again. This time, it received a response in the form of a several softer yips, followed by a small group of mammals emerging from a nearby bush. They appeared to be smaller versions of the first creature.

The tiny beasts quickly set about tearing into the carcass, while the larger one stands guard. Fortunately for Terence, the female overlooks him, mistaking his brown scaled, green feathered body for a fallen tree.

Eventually, the mammals eat their fill, at which point they retreat beyond Terence's field of view. As the tyrannosaur readies to follow them, a brief flash of light catches his eye.

Turning to get a better look, Terence finds the light gone, as if it was never there. Then, another light flashes for a moment, before disappearing into the darkness. Then another appears, then another, until the air fills with light for a moment.

Terence is surprised by this. Having never seen such a vibrant display of color before. True, he had scene glowing creatures before, but never on this scale. He stares eagerly, watching to see what is happening.

As the main group of lights interact with each other, Terence notices one light fly toward him. It flashes periodically, trying to find a return flash. Then, to the light's surprise, it receives a return flash.

Only this one is blue.

Terence looks at his side, the glow subsiding. He always found the glowing spots on his skin confusing. His mother and father always seemed to use them when they argued over who got to eat first from a kill, but he never understood why. Now, though, he was feeling very happy to mess around with them.

Soon, the lights began to leave, with Terence engaging in a brief chase after them. Ultimately, though, the lights escape his reach. Terence is saddened for a moment, only to be distracted again, this time, but the smell of meat.

Terence's nose draws him back toward where he found the strange mammals. Even though they consumed quite a bit of the bird, there is still a fair amount of meat left on it. And right now, that meet smells very appetizing.

Terence quickly begins tearing into the carcass. It tastes different then what he has eaten before, but he does not care. In fact, it actually tastes better than anything other bird he has eaten before.

As Terence continues to devour what is left of the bird, his thoughts return to his new surroundings. They are very strange, that is certain, but they also have many wonders. What else is there to discover here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Hello, readers.**

 **Now, this is something I've been wanting to do for awhile. You see, everyone always writes stories about Prehistoric Park from the point of view of the humans. But what about the animals that live in the park? What do they think about their new home?**

 **Well, this story is dedicated to explaining that. Each chapter will focus on the point of view of one of the residents of the park. This one, if it wasn't obvious, follow Terence the T. rex right after mission 1 was completed. From here on out, expect to see MANY different points of view, some relatable, others odd.**

 **So, without further adieu, read and review. This is Flameal15k, singing off.**


	2. Martha

Here's the next segment of Inside Their World:

Martha was grazing contently on the savannah. The grass here was not too different from what she normally grazed on, but it was still a new experience for her, as was everything else here. It was a brave new world, and she would have to face it.

Martha was perplexed by the circumstances that had brought her here. She and her herd had been migrating for years now, searching for food. The forests that had once been rare had now become so common that they were the dominant plant group in the tundra. Whereas before, there had been many miles of open tundra with a couple patches of forest, now the opposite had been true.

The change was not a welcome one. With much less grass available, the herd had been forced to move farther than they had ever gone before to find food. Often they trekked for many miles, searching for some grass to sustain themselves on. Many had succumbed to hunger and died, feeding the carnivores that followed the herd. While this had happened before, the frequency was increasing, as there simply wasn't enough food to sustain all of the herd.

To add to this problem, the world had been getting warmer. Every year, the summer was warmer than the one before it, putting further stress on the mammoths. Even though they did not realise that this was the reason that the grass was disappearing, it had other, more irksome issues for them. Chief among them was that they were constantly overheating, due in part to their own adaptations. Their thick blubber, tick fur and small ears defended them well against the cold, but against the heat, all of these were a liability. While none of Martha's herd had succumbed to heat stroke, it was a still a massive annoyance.

But the biggest problem had been the humans. Martha had known about humans for a long time. She had scenen them slay a bull mammoth in her youth, after seeing it injure itself fighting another male for the right to mate. She had scene them use the bull's hide for making strange covering on their bodies and the bones to make a den of some sort. She had scene these actions more than half a dozen times in her life, but they really didn't matter to her. After all, they were only doing what they needed to survive. All that mattered to her was that she avoid becoming their meal.

Now, though, man had grown far more common. Not very animals realized this, but human's ability to work together ensured that they could endure what other creatures could not. They took care of their sick and injured, while the old passed their knowledge to the young. This, coupled with the climate change, had resulted in a population boom for these hunters, allowing them to flourish in the new world.

With this had come an increase of attacks on the mammoths. With all of these mouths to feed, they needed to get as much meat a possible. And that meant going after the biggest game available.

In just the past three years, the herd had been decimated. They had gone from around 30 to five, with half of those losses from human hunters. Then, while they were crossing a river, one of the others females had fallen through the ice. While the other two had stayed behind to try and help her, Martha and her sister reluctantly moved on. They hadn't seen any of them since.

Then, a week later, Martha's sister had fallen. Unlike their herd mate though, it wasn't into a frozen river. It was into a human spike pit. Her sister had cried out in pain, before trying to break free, when a group of humans emerged and tried to attack her. Her sister fought back, as did Martha, but ultimately, it was in vain. A few hours later, her sister had succumbed to her injuries.

Martha had spent the next hour trying to rouse her, to no avail. Then, to her surprise, she found another human looking at her. This one was different from the others, though: he wore skins unlike any of the others, and also had strange coverings on his hands, something no human she had seen before had used.

Martha had assumed that the human was here to try to finish her off, but he hadn't done anything to her. Before she had time to ponder this, her strength had left her and she had collapsed. As she watch the human react to this with what appeared to be distress (which confused her to no end), she quickly realized that she was not alone. Joining her were a small herd of wooly rhinos.

The rhinos had been hit even harder by the climate change than her kind. The gradual warming of the planet had, ironically, increased snowfall on the plains that both mammoth and rhino had grazed. While the mammoths could dig through the snow with their trunks, the rhinos had to use their horns. With small necks, this was no easy task. Many pushed themselves to the brink of exhaustion digging for grass to eat.

They, too, had been prey for humans, and their numbers had fallen accordingly. Martha had only scene on or two during her lifetime, and had assumed them extinct when she had collapsed, but it appeared they were still holding on.

Later, more humans came and sent up some kind of shelter near her. To her surprise, though, they didn't try to eat her. In fact, they gave her water, as well as something that made the fever she'd started to develop disappear. They chased off wolves that tried to eat her and even forced the hunters who had attacked her and her sister to retreat.

By the next morning, she had regained some of her strength, as had the rhinos. Then, the human did something strange: he set down a pair of sticks, then twisted them. In moments, a strange vortex of light appeared between the two sticks. Mesmerized by this, Martha made an effort to stand up. For a moment, though, she turned her attention toward her dead sister. Now, Martha was unsure whether she wished to stay or to leave and follow the humans who had helped her. Eventually, pragmatism won the debate and she followed the human through the portal, with the rhinos not far behind.

As soon as she had crossed over and the rhinos moved past her, she collapsed again, still very weak. She'd blacked out for a while, but when she'd awoken, she found herself on a small grass covered hill, with a few patches of snow covering the ground. It was a little warmer than the land she had left, but not too bad.

Martha, however, was too lonely to care. Though she had left her dead sister out o pragmatism, now she was regretting the choice. She was alone here, with no herd to call her own. Even if she could survive on her own, it wouldn't be a happy existence.

A few times during that day, people brought her grass to eat, but she paid them no mind. She wasn't really that hungry after all that she had experienced. The strange human had come too, offering her grasses from her homelands. Still, it did not change her mood.

Then, the next day, a great group of humans had gather on the hill that was her home. They seemed anxious about something, though what she could not tell. Then, she heard a trumpeting sound similar to the ones her herd sisters would make. Turning toward the sound, she found herself facing another mammoth. This one, though, was different from others she had seen. For one, it was taller than her. The she-mammoth also lacked fur, and had very short tusks, even for a female. She also had very large ears. Perhaps she was a mammoth native to warmer lands?

The way the female carried herself indicated that she was a matriarch. Nearby, Martha could see a herd that resembled the female she was staring at. Perhaps she could join their herd? It would be different from her original herd, true, but it was worth a shot.

Slowly, the matriarch approached her. She let out a rumble, signifying that she was watching Martha. Martha made a rumble indicating acknowledgement, before initiating the behaviors associated with joining a new herd. Though she had never had to perform these before, she had witnessed females who had been separated from their herd perform these behaviors to try and get her matriarch to accept them. Most were accepted, except for one who had been far more aggressive than normal. Once she had finished, Martha waited for the female's response.

Her answer came soon enough. The female let out a different rumble, one indicative of acceptance. Then, she backed up to allow Martha to move past her.

It was more than Martha could have hoped for. The mammoth moved quickly to join her new herd, now free of the loneliness that had plagued her before.

As the memory subsided, Martha returned to her meal, only to find that she had been joined by a very tiny creature. They stood on two legs and had feathery quills and beaks like birds, but they also had arms and scale skin. They were colored green and red, and were busy gorging themselves on several seeds.

They were not alone, either. Nearby, she saw strange horn-headed humped creatures, orange and white horned creature resembling deer, and strangest of all, two black winged creatures that were busy picking apart a carcass. A few horses were also nearby, as were strange fuzzy animals the size of deer.

All of these things confused Martha, but for now, thinking about them could wait. Filling her stomach came first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	3. Zhao

Zhao stared out from her perch. In front of her, a super-giant long-neck was browsing on some trees. Below, several mammals were picking at the bits that fell from the titanosaur's target tree. Joining them were several birds, pecking around for seeds, leaves and the occasional insect.

For some residents of the park, life had barely changed from what it had been before their rescue.

After taking one last glance at the browsing sauropod, Zhao leaped from her perch and took flight. Unlike what many people thought, Zhao could fly, but she was still rather clumsy in the air. Following her was the strange colored bird that she had shared her roost with. The bird quickly surpassed her, then began flying to the west. Turning toward her new companion, Zhao raced through the air, ducking to avoid a giant bird of prey. In its feet were a morderately large horned mammal, presumably to be fed to the bird's young. Zhao paid her no mind, though. A predator of this size would be unlikely to harass her unless it was starving.

Soon, her surroundings began to change. Below her, the trees were growing sparser, giving way to grassland. The fauna had also changed. Before, she had seen strange creatures with prickly horns browsing on the trees. Now, though, she saw a different set of horned browsers. These ones had smaller horns, located in a row down the length of their heads. Some were grazing, others were browsing. One of the double horned beasts had a young one with it.

It was around this time that she noticed that her companion was descending. Following her down, she noticed a waterfall to her right. The river it fed headed South, toward the sea at the edge of the park. At the pool formed by the waterfall, a large deposit of Earth was exposed.

And covering it were birds. Among them was her companion. It appeared they were _eating_ the Earth. Though perplexed, the female microraptorid decided to join in, taking a bite out of the soil.

To her surprise, it tasted familiar. The taste brought back memories of home, of the rich clay by the lake in the ancient forest. There, around those piles, the feathered dragons of the forest had come to feed from the clay. Even the feathered tyrants would put their hunger aside to feast off of the appetizing ground. It seemed that this taste was shared by their modern kin.

Then, Zhao heard some splashing. Turning to face it, she noticed a group fuzzy dinosaurs heading her way. Zhao readied to take wing, only to relax when she saw them dig into the soil. It seemed that they too wanted the clay.

And they were not alone. Zhao noticed that, nearby, a group of giants were feasting on the clay. They had extremely long noses, which they used to stuff their mouths with clay. Some also had large teeth jutting out from their jaws. While most had bare grey skin covering their bodies, the younger ones had a fair amount of fur covering them, and one was absolutely COVERED in red fur. Incidentally, this one also had the largest teeth jutting out of its mouth.

Then, an odd chirping sound filled the air. As Zhao looked for the source, she found herself facing a yellow and purple microraptorid. Barring its coloration, It looked like a copy of Zhao. The odors it emitted indicated it was a female. Joining it were more of its kind, some with bright red crests on their heads. The tiny hunters were here for the same reason as all of the others: the clay.

As she watched her strange looking relatives dig into the Earth, Zhao noticed a juicy looking grasshopper on a nearby leaf. Snatching it up in a moment, Zhao headed toward the water for a drink. This land different from her former home, but it was good enough for her.

AM: Read and Review. Trivia will be in reviews.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	4. Sabrina and Phill

Sabrina woke up when she felt the first rays of the sun's light touch her eyes. Blinking for a moment, she quickly sought out shade. Her cub, disturbed by her movements, growled, before moving to suckle her.

The cub was lucky that Sabrina could still make some milk. Hunger had ravaged her mother's body, as well as her own. If they had not been rescued by the humans, they would likely have died within a week, succumbing to the ravages of hunger.

Then, a growl filled the air. Turning to the opposite exhibit, mother and cub watched as the male moved out of his shelter and began his morning routine. He began pulling his claws through an odd-looking tree trunk, surrounded by strange pieces of fiber and thatch. It was his way of marking his territory, which was, admittedly, very small. Then, he turned his attention to Sabrina.

She quickly moved to shield her cub; the male would likely try to eliminate her so that Sabrina would go into heat again. Unknown to her, though, the male had no intention of mating with her, at least not yet. He could see how badly hunger had hit her. In his mind, he realized that she would be unlikely to carry any young from a mating to term. So, for now, he was content to wait for her to regain her strength.

Just then, the cats her a loud thump. Turning toward the opposite end of their exhibit, they noticed that large pieces of meat had been deposited on the ground. The big cats moved into to feast on the free meal, with Sabrina's cub moving into to join her mother. Despite her hunger, Sabrina had managed to keep the cub fed long enough that she was ready to move onto solid foods. Given time, she might grow up to be a great hunter of her own.

At least, if the land they had lived in hadn't changed so much.

Then, a loud squawk resounded through the air. Turning toward it, the park's saber-teeth found themselves staring at Phil, the Phorusrhacos. They're reactions were ones of surprise, in contrast to Phil's fear. The terror bird, attracted by the jeep that had brought the meat to the great cats, beat a hasty retreat, hoping to find the safety of his exhibit. On his way back, here veered out of the way of one of the scaly giants.

This giant was something Phil had never seen before, and it baffled him in every way imaginable. He had never seen such large, scaly creatures before, not even ones as big as the Smilodon. They were just as alien to him as they were to the cats.

The cats, though, were a familiar foe. They'd been his kind's enemies for millions of years. Almost four million years before he was born, the Americas had fused once again, paving the way for the beasts of the north and south to meet. It had been a hard move, and many had not survived. Gone were the strange mammals that had fought with Phil's ancestors for food. Gone were the little elephant-like things, replaced by true proboscideans. So many things had gone away, yet so many were still here.

Ironically, Phil's kind had actually benefitted from the Great American Interchange, doing amazingly well. Of the great predators of South America, only the terror birds gone North. They'd done quite well, carving out a home in the Southern part of the continent. With no fast moving mammals to take their place, the terror birds had been able to feed off of horses and ancient relatives of the pronghorn. They would only disappear once the American cheetah arrived to fight for their niche. This, coupled with the arrival of the last ice age, had spelled the end for his kind.

For Sabrina's kind, though, it was a much more brutal process. At first, they had done well, forcing their foes into extinction. But then the land started changing again. Grass, which had been their ally for so long, started vanishing, being replaced by forests. Many of their prey ahd not survived the change, unable to adapt to the loss of food. What remained was either too swift or too tough to hunt.

Among the few animals they could have still hunted were the great tusked beasts. These beasts were browsers and could survive the change. Yet there were very few where she lived, and none had had any calves. If they had, and she had managed to best one, it would have fed her for weeks. Now, though, that simply wasn't an option.

A low grumbling turned the cats' attention back to the edge of the enclosure. Passing by was a strange creature: a large, heavily armored reptile. Its body reminded them of a glyptodont, but its tail ended in sharp plates, while it head was distinctly lizard-like. The creature showed no fear toward them, and why should it. After all, it was beyond their ability to hunt. Even if they could reach it, it was too well defended to try attacking.

Yet, despite all the changes they had had to endure, the cats were happy. Here, they had plenty to eat, and no competitors to worry about. While their current territories were small, in time, they might find a way to expand them.

Yes, this new future was strange, but it was still one the cats were willing to live in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and review. Trivia will, once again, be in the reviews.

This is Flameal15k signing off.


	5. Ben

Ben scuttled through the undergrowth. Here, he felt most a home. The fern covering allowed him to move around without fear of being noticed, while also offering a tasty meal. Sure, at times he had to be cautious of what lurked around him, but for now, he was free to scuttle around in peace.

Of all the residents of the park, the bugs' had been least affected by their rescue. They were too separate from the other residents for it to really matter. Unlike all of the other residents, they barely spent any time with the keepers, and they're enclosure was isolated from the outside world, so that they have never seen how much the world had changed

Still, Ben felt the change. Though his home was large, it still had limits. Thick barriers prevented him from moving past certain areas, leaving his range a shadow of what it had been. Additonally, many small creaures were here that he had never seen before. Among them were tiny creatures that moved around the trees, cutting away leaves and moving them under the ground. Occasionally, they were attacked by strange flying insects, which feasted on the larvae of these odd social bugs.

Then, Ben heard a splashing sound. Being near one of the many ponds in the exhibit, he moved toward it to investigate. too his surprise, he found two strange creatures he: one was standing one two legs, with ridiculously tiny forelimbs and a hard pair of mouthparts, while the other stood on all fours and had a soft set of mouth parts. Both, though, were covered in fuzz.

The strange beasts stared at him for a moment, before going back to what they had been previously doing: searching for food. The bipedal one moved up to a line of the tiny leaf cutters and began eating the little arthropods, taking care to avoid the more aggressive ones, while the four legged one began plucking creatures out of the water. As soon as they were full, the retreated back toward the entrance of the exhibit, content with their feast.

Ben stared at their retreating forms for a moment, before taking a drink from the pond. Yet the presence of the two creatures had done irreparable damage to the bugs' worldview. Now, at last, even they were leaving the isolation of their world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and review. Trivia will be in the reviews.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	6. Diane

Diane stared at the lake shore. Already, some of the smaller members of her kind had begun to move toward it, eager to begin searching for food. Soon, she would join them, as would the male she shared this pond with.

For now, though, Diane was content to enjoy the sun for a few more minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of the many residents of the park, Diane had adapted the fastest to her new residence, and for good reason: crocodiles and alligators had not changed physically for millions of years. It was because, quite simply, they were the best at what they did: being aquatic ambush predators. Cold blood was not an issue when you lived in the tropics. The ability to hibernate meant you could endure the worst of the worst of times without losing too much strength. Strong armor protected you from predators. Indeed, crocodiles were the best adapted of the predatory reptiles, an if man could not push them into extinction, they will be around long after humanity is gone.

But this was of no concern to Diane. Now, all that concerned her was the great variety of life that now surrounded her.

Some, such as the robust tyrannosaur she had attacked earlier for intruding on her territory, were not too different from what she had left behind. In fact, several had not changed at all. Yet others, such as the bulky mammals she had seen in a nearby stream, were unlike anything she had ever met. Those ones were the biggest case: their tusks had discouraged even her from an attack.

Now, though, she turned her eyes toward the skies. In the air, birds now filled the role of the mighty pterosaurs. Some waded at the lakeshore for food. Others skimmed the surface and dived in to find tasty morsels. Some had even cleaned her teeth.

In this area, at least, life had hardly changed.

Now, though, several old ideas had been made new. Among them were the giant sauropods. Before, she had seen long necks, but only in isolated pockets, with three or four being the norm. Now, though, there was at least six whenever she saw them coming to the lake to drink. She dared not attack them, for they were big enough to break free of her bite, and could easily kill her if provoked. No, these giants were beyond her reach, though for how long was unanswered.

Yet these concerns were trivial for the super gator. She had had plenty of food in her new home and had not felt the need to search for prey, aside from the occasional bird that got close to her.

It seemed only fitting that the one giant who's world had changed the least was the one who adapted to the present the best of all.


	7. Bistahi

**You didn't think this was abandoned, did you?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bistahi stared out across the stream, searching for crocodilians. Even if he had seen none so far, he still wasn't going to let his guard down.

The tyrannosaur was still adjusting to his new home, and was unsure as to what dangers he could find wandering around this strange new land. The things he had seen were both familiar and strange.

Some, like the giant crestless hadrosaur, were creatures he was familiar with, even if he had never seen them before in his life. His instincts told him that they were best avoided, as their size meant it would be unlikely he could bring one down without suffering injury first, and that was if he was lucky. Still, the prescence of this kind of herbivore comforted him, as it assured him that at least some things had not changed.

The same could not be said for the broad horned beasts he had seen earlier. These creatures, with horns so big that it was surprising that their heads could support them at all, were unlike anything he had ever seen. Stranger still was their scent: for some reason, it smelled like the small fuzzy mammals that ate bugs or, occasionally, dinosaur eggs.

Were these beasts mammals? Bistahi himself was unsure, and ultimately, he really didn't care, as that didn't matter in regards to how to bring them down. The horns, however, were a problem: They were very big and appeared to be very sturdy, meaning that they could probably inflict quite a bit of damage if they actually hit their target. Strangely, only the largest beasts had these horns, so Bistahi assumed that they were used mainly for attracting mates. Still, best to avoid them.

A strange roaring noise turned his attention toward a wall of wood at the southern end of his new range, where a strange beast charged past, headed to a place Bistahi could not see. Nearby, several of his pack-mates watched the beast zoom by under the shade of a large clump of trees, eager to avoid the midday heat. Even mighty carnivores were vulnerable to the rays of the sun.

Bistahi's attention, however, was soon diverted toward a loud bellow North of his new home. Recognizing the bellow, Bistahi let out a reply, in the form of a low pitched groan. This seamed to sate the bellowing creature, which grew silent following the return cry.

The cry had come from a gigantic tyrannosaur, bigger than Bistahi was by a wide margin. This creature was evidently the undisputed king of this land, and in any other situation, would likely have eaten him on sight.

But this was not a normal situation.

Bistahi still remember the day he had come to this new land, but that was to be expected: it had only happened three days ago. His pack had been pursuing a mixed herd of pentas and kritos. The giant plant eaters usually kept to themselves, but would share each other's company when necessary, as it provided more eyes to search for predators. Luckily, the herd had not noticed them until they were ready to make their move. Even more fortuitously, the herd had congregated in a small valley, corralling them in an area that provided few easy methods of escape. With rainfall to cover their scent and footfalls, they had everything they needed to maek a successful hunt.

Then, several small creatures appeared, apparently also after the herd. Why was of no concern to the tyrannosaurs; they only wanted to sate their hunger. Seizing their chance, the pack had charged, and had ended up disappearing a blue light, along with their prey.

Bistahi, however, had noticed that the strange creatures had not run, and decided to attack them instead. Here, however, the rain worked against him: the valley had once been a giant lake, and the soil was still relatively soft from the water trapped under the valley, for, unknown to all, a remnant of the lake hid under the valley floor. Combined with the rain from above, the water had turned the ground in valley into something like quicksand, leaving Bistahi stuck. Even worse, water from all around began to slowly converge into the valley, causing the lake at its center to begin to rise. Bistahi had realized, forlornly, that he was trapped, and had no chance to escape.

But then, to his surprise, the small creatures had decided to try and rescue him. They had tied a strange looking piece of fiber around him and tried using a beast akin to the one he'd seen pass by his new home earlier to remove him from the muck. Unfortunately, it was not strong enough to pull him free. In response, they had sent the smallest of their number through the blue light, along with one end of the fiber.

When he returned, he was followed by a giant tyrannosaur, which the fiber had been tied around. At first, Bistahi assumed that they were going to feed him to the giant, but instead, the giant pulled on the fiber until Bistahi found himself free of the muck. Unsure as to what happened but not taking any chance, Bistahi trotted toward the blue light, desperate to rejoin his pack. The tyrannosaur was a problem he could handle, for he figured that it would be slower than him and easier to outrun. Plus, if he moved toward it, he could catch it by surprise.

On the other side of the light, he soon found his pack in a strange little area surrounded by wood. As soon as he was inside, the smaller creatures removed the fiber, leaving him free to examine the area his pack was in. Nearby, he could see the pentas and kritos, which were keeping a close eye on his pack.

Now that he was out of harms way, his attention turned back toward filling his belly. Already he had begun searching for a hole in the wood that would let him escape and attack the herbivores. This was interrupted, however, by a growl, which brought his attention back toward the giant tyrannosaur. The east was staring at him, and in its mouth was a large piece of meat. After determining that Bistahi was in fact watching him, the giant coelurosaur dropped the meat on the ground and nudged it toward him.

Bistahi eagerly devoured the morsel before his pack could notice, before turning his attention back to the giant predator. Although he could not tell why, Bisthi had the feeling that this creature would not be a threat, but a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: WELCOME BACK TO INSIDE THEIR WORLD! Updates will be at varying times, but I'll try to have on out at the end of each main chapter of PPR.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	8. Bathos

**While I continue to work on the main story, here's another look into the lives of the residents of the park. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A piece of meat fell into the exhibit. It stayed their for only a second before Bathos gulped it down. A second piece was dropped in and was just a quickly devoured by his mate. Following that, what appeared to be an entire horse was thrown into the exhibit, and was rapidly torn apart by a quartet of hungry birds.

Bathos had never seen these strange birds before: they reminded him of his own kind, but their behaviors, not to mention their appearances, were off. Just close enough to his own to feel similar, yet different enough to be off putting. Yet, they were still willing to share their territory with Bathos and his mate, and so they were tolerated.

Large predators rarely lived side by side, but they could coexist if their niches were separate. Bathos didn't know this, but he was an example of it: his kind normally lived near wetlands or swamps, while other killer birds, similar in size to the ones he was sharing his new home with right now, were the rulers of the grasslands. They were forced to share their home with many carnivorous mammals, but share it they had. At least for a time. Many generations before Bathos had hatched, though, the world had begun to change. The forests that had covered much of the land had rapidly begun to go away, being replaced by grasslands. With the change, prey had become scarce: many animals could not eat the grass, and those adapted to do so were very good runners. Those that would survive need to be fast, and have very good senses.

For a wetland animal like Bathos, the new age was not an easy one: older, easier to hunt prey had disappeared, replaced by newer, swifter prey. Other animals had grown larger, or developed weapons to defend themselves with. This was not something the birds were equipped to deal with. Bathos' kind were not the biggest of birds, relying on speed and beak-power to kill. When faced with prey that made this hunting strategy inviable, they had nowhere to go. They were great predators of their time, but that time was now coming to an end. Scavenging was not an option: they lacked a good sense of smell to find carcasses, and besides, mammals had them beaten there. Mammals relied on sharp teeth to feed, which gave them an advantage when feeding: they could cut up food into small pieces faster than birds, allowing them to finish off a carcass before the birds could exploit it. Not only did this mean that they would likely only find carcasses when they were already picked clean, but in the event the birds did make a kill, it was likely that they would have to fight another animal for it.

Slowly, this conflict had pushed the birds to the brink of extinction. Already, their giant relatives had disappeared, driven out by bone crushing mammals. Just a few days prior, it had seemed Bathos kind would be joining them. Yet now, fate had changed, and the birds were living in a new land, with plenty of food, and no real enemies. Life was good.

A sudden bellowing noise surprised Bathos, who turned to face the sound's source. Before him was a _massive_ animal, body covered in leathery skin. It's brightly colored face contrasted heavily with its mostly green body, which was larger than any animal Bathos had ever seen. The creature stared at him for a moment, then quickly bit off some branches from a nearby tree. It chewed them for some time, before bellowing again. Two more creatures appeared, these ones drabber in color than the first, but no less massive. The trio quickly seemed to divide themselves into some sort of schedule: one of them would feed on the nearby greenery while the other two watched. When the feeding one was full, it would take up sentry duty while one of its watchers began to feed. This lasted for a few minutes, before the herbivores decided to retreat.

Bathos stared at the herbivores for a little while longer, before heading toward the delta in his new home for a drink. Folowing the giants could wait for one more day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	9. Terminator, Bonesnapper, and Morrell

**Here's the next chapter of Inside Their World!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Greedily, Terminator tore into the carcass. The bones crunched in his snout, allowing him to taste the delicious marrow. Nearby, another of his kind dug into a strange fruit, enjoying the odd taste of its orange, seedy innards. Further away, more of their kind was resting in the shade, trying to avoid the heat of the day.

Terminator's kind had adapted well to the park: their new home was filled with things to eat: small animals, strange carcasses the hairless straight walkers had offered him, and plenty of new types of plants. In their own home they had survived, but here, they thrived. This could be attributed to a variety of reasons, but the simplest one was that they were entelodonts, and entelodonts could eat anything.

Terminator's kind had two advantages over other predators: bulk that let them steal kills was one, but by far their biggest advantage was that they didn't need to depend entirely on meat for food. Entelodonts could eat anything they wanted (well, accept for feces), meaning that, when they were hungry, they didn't need to rely on kills for sustenance. Fruits, vegetables, nuts, tubers, it didn't matter what plant they saw; all were edible. Having such a broad diet was beneficial to these giant mammals, for it meant that they were unlikely to go hungry.

Of course, they still liked to eat meat, and the easiest way to get fresh flesh was to steal it from another predator. Entelodonts were built for power and could bulldoze through other carnivores whenever they were hungry, bullying the weaker animal off of its kill and claiming it as their own. They preferred to do this to hyaenadonts, whose only edge against other predators were their razor-sharp teeth. Unfortunately for the hyaenodonts, the entelodnts had even more powerful bites.

All good things eventually came to an end, though. The hyaenodonts had begun to disappear, leaving the entelodonts without their main source of stealable carcasses. This hadn't been too much of a problem, for the entelodonts had merely grown larger, becoming more effective predators in their own right. Now, they grew large enough to take down anything they wanted.

Yet even then, they had faced opposition. New predators had emerged to take the hyaenodonts' place: bear dogs had appeared. These predators were smarter than the hyaenodonts, smarter than the entelodonts. They also got fairly big. They ran fairly fast. Worst of all, the bear dogs could hunt in packs. These traits meant that, occasionally, entelodonts like Terminator found themselves losing their kills to the bear dogs. These were rare occurrences, but they happened, and they were getting more frequent. The tide of evolution had begun to turn against the entelodonts. IN a few million years, they would have disappeared for good.

Of course, it seemed fate had changed in their favor, and now the entelodonts found themselves in a world free of competition from the bear dogs. Here, they were free to hunt and rule unmolested.

A snapping twig brought Terminator's attention away from his meal. Nearby, behind a barrier of wood, a hyaenodont was marking its territory. His name was Bonesnapper, and he was among the last of his kind. The entelodonts, at the very least, had had a few million years left when they were rescued before they went extinct. Bonesnapper was part of the last population of hyaenodonts left in the world. In a couple centuries, competition and in-breeding would've wiped them out. Now, though, they were free to start anew.

Bonesnapper had already eaten, so once he finished marking his territory, he moved to shade and prepared to nap. The nearby rustling of branches, though, kept him awake. Turning toward it's source, Bonesnapper was mildly surprised to see a clawed Moropus picking at a tree. The herbivore was of no concern to him, though, so Bonesnapper simply ignored it.

The Moropus was named Morrell, and he didn't really care that he was so close to two different types of giant predators. His clawed fingers discouraged aggression from predators unless they had the element of surprise, and it was unlikely that they would be able to climb the wooden barriers that separated them from Morrell.

Morrell was a browser, with teeth unsuited for grazing. While his kind would last a long time, by the end of the Miocene, grass would push them into the shadows, only able to find food in forests. Still, the Chaolicothere's would endure until the Pleistocene before they finally died out.

Just then, a loud crashing sound snagged Terminator, Bonesnapper and Morrell's attentions. Turning toward it, they watched as a peculiar looking animal slowly crashed out of the underbrush. It had a huge frill with eyespots on it, horns, and a beaked mouth. It briefly looked at them, then began to devour a nearby bush.

All three mammals could only stare on in wonder at the beast, still unsure what to make of it. It resembled a rhino, but it's horns were far larger than any rhino they had ever seen. It's horns, though, more heavily resembled an antilocaprid, but much bigger. Clearly, these were weapons meant for goring. Yet the strangest thing about the herbivore was its size: it dwarfed even Terminator, who was one of the largest mammals to roam the plains.

A second set of crashing sounds precluded the arrival of two more of this giants, who quickly began to join their companion in grazing. Briefly, the first horned beast stared down one of its fellows, eyespots becoming more prominent for a moment, before relaxing as the new arrival back down. The defeated giant retreated to a mushroom covered log and began to dig in, the appetizing fungus being excellent consolation for the lost bush.

It seemed that there was more to this new land than meets the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	10. Clyde and Seamore

From their perch atop a rocky outcropping, the two male _Allodesmus_ watched the waves crash against the shore.

With breeding season still some time off, the two pinnipeds had no reason to fight, and were thus content to share this outcropping as they rested after enjoying a good meal.

Their journey to this new place had been a swift one, but they were still taking their time getting adjusted to the present. Some sights had proven familiar, but others had been truly strange. Chief among the confusions had been the strange two horned beast that occasionally came down to graze on the sea grass, but they weren't the only strange creatures. Other oddities included the lizard-seals that shared the shores, and who occasionally fought with them over food. Perhaps the most confusing of all of the new neighbors, though, was the huge assortment of toothed fliers that occasionally came down to these shores to feed. Many dived into the seas, searching for fish to eat, while others seemed to be interested in crabbing along the beach shore. So far, though, nothing bad had come of them.

Those weren't the biggest of the oddities here, though. One of the main issues the temporally displaced pinnipeds were facing was the climate - it was a lot warmer here than they were used to, and there were many strange new birds and fish that they had never seen before. Still, overall the change had been one they had taken to relatively well. The fliers were merely like the toothy pelicans that the duo had seen at their previous home, some of which had journeyed with them to their new home. All in all, it was a good life.

A licker of movement to their right alerted the resting pinnipeds to the presence of a bipedal, mostly hairless mammal, one of many they had seen since their arrival into their new home. This one was holding some kind of strange hollow rock, filled with fish. The mammal quickly flipped the rock over, dumping the fish onto the ground, before retreating, likely to avoid the hungry mob of pinnipeds converging on the fish. Owing to their closeness to the fish pile, Clyde and Seamore got first pick of what to eat. They quickly devoured as many fish as possible, before retreating to avoid being crushed under the oncoming mass of their kin. The feeding frenzy that followed quickly reduced the fish pile to a mess of scales, blood, and fish bones, along with the occasional fish that had gone unnoticed in the hunt for food. The duo briefly looked at the few discarded fish in consideration, before eventually turning away - they were too full to want to go for more.

A sudden flurry of movement turned their attention back to the remains of the fish pile. There, a quartet of yellow feathered, duck sized birds with sickle claws on their feet snatched at the fish pile, each taking a fish before retreating back up the shore and into a nearby forest.

Well, that was new.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidden beneath the trees, the four _Mei long_ began tearing into their catch, wolfing down the fish as fast as they could. Meat was swiftly torn, chewed on, and swallowed, speeding up digestion of the protein-rich food. Time was of the essence for such tiny creatures, as every second they were feeding, they were vulnerable.

Their arrival here had been a lucky break for them - had they not reached this new land, it was unlikely they would have survived much longer in their old home. The quartet had been forced out of their territory by a much larger pack, numbering in at nine at the very least. They had spent days trying to find food on the edge of their old territory, only to be evicted every time they found something by the new pack. Half starved, they had been desperate for any meal they could nab, which had ultimately led them to attack the strange biped mammals that had just arrived at the shoreline, even though said creatures were so many times bigger than they were. The surprise appearance of the tyrannosaurs and ankylosaurs were the only reason they had broken off the attack and followed the mammals into the present. Now, they had been glad they had followed the mammals to their lair, as it was far better here for them than it was back at home. This new land had many new competitors, oh yes, but there were even more sources of food, and the land was large enough for them to find a territory of their own, where they had little, if any competition. What had been even better was that the availability of food had occurred just in time for their breeding season. No longer burdened with food, the tiny dinosaurs had mated, and the two females of the quartet were now pregnant. Soon it would be time to for them to lay their eggs and start incubating them, but for now, they were free to do as they pleased.

A nearby crashing of branches alerted the group to the presence of a strange iguanodont, albeit one with a strange, curved crest. The group stared on for a moment, before chasing after it, having wolfed down the last of the fish. Their reason was that the herbivore was browsing on a tree filled with nuts. As it chewed on the branches and leaves, the nuts fell to the ground, providing a plentiful bounty for the herbivores. The fact that the giant dinosaur also provided protection against attack from carnivores was also a nice bonus. All they had to do was avoid getting stepped on.

This new life wasn't that bad. Not at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! Also, please do not talk about sea world in the reviews - this is not the place for discussion on that topic, and I find flame wars to be really annoying for reviewers to read.**

 **This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


	11. Flipper

A bonito fish fell into the water. Mere moments later, Flipper snapped it up.

Quickly, Flipper circled around for another attack. He did not have to wait long, as another fish hit the water, this time one called an amberjack. On instinct, Flipper charged, taking a moment to strike the fish with his long nose before quickly biting it in half. The half he didn't eat was quickly devoured by his sister. Satisfied for the moment, Flipper broke off while the rest of his pod moved to take his place at the feeding site.

The new seas Flipper had arrived in were strange ones - for starters, they were far warmer than he was used to. More importantly, his pod never had to worry about running out of food - the hairless two legged land creatures always fed them, even though there was plenty for them to catch in their new home. Offer still, though, was their company. When Flipper had been prowling the edge of their new home, he'd been surprised to see something big and scaly swimming below him. His first thought was that it was a snake, based on smell. But snakes didn't have flippers! Or tail flukes. Or really big teeth. Also, it was a lot warmer than the snakes. Finally, the snake was big enough that it had been able to stun Flipper when it charge him, though since it didn't try to eat him, Flipper assumed the big snake thing was not hungry.

Still somewhat confused by what he had seen, Flipper had surfaced near the shoreline, trying to examine the new land he had arrived at. That was where he saw the second strange thing - something was eating a shark. Oddly, though, it stood on two legs, had tiny forelimbs, and a mix of scales and feathers on its body. Briefly, it had stared at him, before continuing to eat the shark. Though Flipper had betrayed no emotion to the carnivore, just seeing it made him worried - it seemed there were now creatures on the land that could be dangerous to him.

Still, Flipper liked his new home. Food was common, competition was rare, and the weather was normally nice. To think they had arrived here on the brink of starvation, seven to beach themselves in search of food because bad weather had forced them out of their normal hunting grounds and depleted their normal harvest. All that was in the past now.

At peace, Flipper retreated back beneath the waves, and began to search for crabs. The spiny things were so much fun to play with!

XXXXXXXX

 **AN: Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


End file.
